


paraselene

by strawberryyugy



Category: GOT7
Genre: Cute Jackson Wang, Established Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung | Jr., F/M, Forgive Me, I suck at tags, Jackson Wang-centric, Jacksonxreader, Mentioned Choi Youngjae, Mentioned Im Jaebum | JB, Mentioned Kim Yugyeom, Mentioned Mark Tuan, Mentioned Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Soft Im Jaebum | JB, ambw, idk what this is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2020-10-26 09:34:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20740058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryyugy/pseuds/strawberryyugy
Summary: at university, you and jackson meet, will you two continue to be together throughout the changes of the universe?this story takes place in a winter season.





	1. one

today was the day.

the day you would move in with your new roommate for the remainder of your college years. you had already been made aware of who your roommate was. whereas, outside of your room there was a paper hanging on the wall from a thumbtack. half of the lines on the paper were covered with an array of scribbles and illegible handwriting. 

when you checked the messy and grease-stained list, directly next to your name was a name unknown to you. 

王嘉爾. 

jackson wang.

you had never heard of him. a few days earlier your friend had told you that she indeed knew jackson and he was the hottest man she had ever seen. you doubted the exaggeration. there were very few men who could impress you with their looks. 

you wondered whether your small apartment was big enough for two people. it was cozy enough for you, but for another person also?

unexpectedly, a knock on your door took you by surprise. 

"hi, i'm your new roommate." 

the man supposedly named jackson had a bright and youthful smile plastered on his face. his chestnut brown hair appeared so shiny in the bright lights of your apartment. his chocolate brown eyes seemed to resemble swirls caused by a wistful spoon stirring an endless pot of chocolate sauce. your eyes got lost in his eyes, he was just so beautiful. so ethereal. 

"um, are you gonna let me come inside?" his head was slightly tilted to the side in confusion. "oh s-sorry, i'm k-kinda tried that's all. i'm sorry." you stammered. 

how the hell can someone be so beautiful.

"i'm jackson, by the way. jackson wang. wild and sexy." he made his way towards your couch. 

"my name is y/n. the cutest unicorn, since we're giving characteristics." you giggled, gazing at jackson's facial expression. "anyway where's all your stuff?" you glanced over to the floor were a normal sized backpack and duffle bag sat on the small carpet. the bag didn't appear to have the capacity to hold all of jackson's personal belongings, clothes and shoes included.

"my parents are bringing the rest of my clothes tomorrow. that's all i brought for the now." his lips started to form a smile, it was the brightest you've seen. his bright white teeth glistened.

_

jackson's body was so perfectly sculpted. the white sleeveless Gucci shirt he wore defined his broad chest and biceps. his chest looked so protecting and safe. you imagined what it would feel like to be held in those strong arms and to rest on his embracing chest. his abundant features made one assume he was adroit in sports. little did you know, he was a skilled fencer. 

you found yourself staring at him while he proceeded to unpack his things. you had previously guided him to his bedroom. the room is the same size as yours, almost identical except for the bare walls in his. you wondered what he would transform the bare room into. tons of questions filled your mind. 

what could be this handsome man's style choices?

is he a dom? more on that later...

would he think i'm weird for reading fanfiction at 2 am, stalking aesthetic profiles on instagram, or dressing in oversized sweaters all the time?

a knock echoed throughout your bedroom, interrupting your endless thoughts.

"come in." your heart started to race at the thought of jackson seeing your room for the first time. 

you noticed his eyes scan the room, his eyes seemingly lighting up as he noticed the lifesized teddy bear in the corner. your bedroom was an absolute paradise of comfort and calmness. the baby blue walls with fairy lights hanging from them, a whole wall decorated as a bookcase with at least a hundred books, a small desk, and chair sitting idle on the opposite side of the bed. 

"nice room, unicorn." jackson's eyes sparkled when they landed on you. "oh, and also i like your outfit, it's adorable." you were surprised he even realize what you were wearing. you wore a plain white cropped t-shirt, with an oversized peach sweater, and black leggings. 

a blush crept upon your cheeks, you immediately avoided jackson's gaze. suddenly you felt your bed dip with a weight that could have been none other than jackson himself. you felt a hand lift up your chin. "don't hide from me, unicorn." you lifted your gaze to meet jackson's chocolate brown eyes. you thought jackson was actually serious with his dominance but your thought was proven wrong when jackson started to laugh uncontrollably. he doubled over with laughter on the bed, making it creak several times. soon, you accompanied his laughter with your squeaky giggles.

The squeaky laughter must've made him, even more, pervaded with laughter. 

The room was filled with joy.


	2. two

it was still in the early hours of the day when jackson had awoken from his slumber, the house was quiet, she assumed you were still asleep in your room.

but what he didn't know was, your bedroom was in total darkness, the only light illuminating the room was the fairy lights hung on the walls. the total atmosphere was dark and sad. earlier in the morning your boyfriend or now ex-boyfriend taemin, had dumped you over text. the most worst possible way to be heartbrokenly dumped over text. you truly loved min min, he was the light of your world. the sun. but little did you know, you'd soon have a new light in your world. a new sun, in the form of a human puppy.

___

jackson was currently in the kitchen, trying to desperately make pancakes. as your new roommate, he wanted to be a hospitable person and treat you to a homemade breakfast after you agreed to be his roommate. after finally finished cooking, jackson set all of the food on a random tray he had found on a shelf. unknowingly, jackson opened the door to your bedroom, only to hear whimpers coming from underneath the covers.

"y/n?" his voice echoed throughout the room, hoping to gain a response from you. however, the only response he got was a muffled sound supposed to be a 'yes'.


	3. three

"y/n?" his voice echoed throughout the room, hoping to gain a response from you. however, the only response he got was a muffled sound supposed to be a 'yes'.

jackson's eyebrows furrowed as he wondered why you were underneath the covers.

"are you thinking of coming out anytime time soon? you can't waste the day away in bed! c'mon wanna go to the park or something?" jackson moved the covers back to see your face.

"jackson, i don't want to get up. i'm having a bad day."

"how could you have a bad day, when the day just started? please get up, unicorn." you silently debated whether you should get up and actually go outside. maybe it would be better to spend the day with jackson, rather than shedding tears all day. reminiscing your days with taemin.

"there's the cute girl i know." giggles erupted in the room when jackson's slender fingers tickled and rubbed at your sides. your eyes landed on his face, as he was smiling at you with a emotion you couldn't yet decipher.


	4. four

the air outside was heavy and cold, but it was better that way when your heart was filled with sorrow. jackson and you had gotten dressed in warm clothes, meaning him offering you his hoodie. questioningly, the action of it made your stomach flutter with butterflies.

"the weather outside is frightful~" jackson jokingly sang to brighten the mood. jackson and you quietly sat on the park bench, the wind slightly swaying the trees. "feels better to be outside doesn't it?" out of the corner of your eye you noticed his hand trying to reach yours, which was hidden inside jackson's hoodie sleeve. it was two sizes too big for you but, it oddly made you feel slightly calmer.

"yeah i guess it does, but i'm getting a little cold though," jackson chuckled, not realizing that his fingers were intertwined with yours. "well what do you say we go back to the dorms then?"


	5. five

9:00 pm was the time you two finally made it back to the dorm. the walk in the park and and crying to jackson about taemin had exhausted you to the core. you were in dire need of a nap. but unfortunately, jackson pleaded that you two watched a horror movie in the living room

"seriously? i cannot watch any horror movie without backing out at the last minute." you nervously giggled at the thought of watching the whole movie with jackson. he had put out a bowl of popcorn and a numerous variety of candy. he had also brought all of the blacnkets he could find in dorm.

"i'll have you know that this movie isn't even that scary, i've seen it at least thousand times." jackson picked up the remote to press play on the movie. besides you have me here in case you get scared." 

_

about halfway through the movie you slowly started to lose interest in the movie. it was a little bit on the boring side. turning to the right of you, jackson's eyes were glued to the TV screen. his chocolate orbs glistened "jackson, you tried to move your hands so that they were slightly touching his forearm. he turned to you, noticing that you weren't as into the movie as he was.

taking note of this, he shifted his body so that both of you were facing one another. "may i?" you nodded. taking that as a yes, he wrapped his arms around your torso, so that you were now both in a cuddling postion, your head resting on his broad chest.

"night night, unicorn."


End file.
